For consumers, transporting consumer goods from one location to another can prove problematic. In particular, consumable items such as food may need to be transported from a commercial establishment such a restaurant to a consumer's home. The consumer may place these items into a disposable bag, and then place the bag into a vehicle. One of the problems that this creates is that if a driver makes a sudden stop, then the items in the disposable bag may spill. If the consumable items are in the liquid form, such as a soup, then this can permanently damage upholstery within the vehicle.